My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - The Great Escape From Military School
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ''-'' The Great Escape From Military School is a upcoming Canadian-American animated musical comedy film. Written by Meghan McCarthy and directed by Jayson Thiessen. Is a spin-off of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic animated television series. Its the third installment in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series. its the sequel to 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. This film took place in Canterlot High and Military School after the 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and the 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. This film planned for June 20, 2015 release less than two years after the 2013 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and less than one year after the 2014 film My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. This film is scheduled to be released in June 20, 2015. Synopsis This film shows Twilight Sparkle returning to Canterlot High for their Summer Blowout to spend time with her friends until she and Sunset Shimmer are both sent to Military School for no reason by the Dazzlings as an act of revenge. until it backfired when Adagio is sent along with Sunset and Twilight. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike are on a adventure to rescue their friends while The come across human Twilight and Aria and Sonata? Unware to all a new threat emerges from Equestria's past. Plot The movie begins showing The ending shows Twilight and Spike returning to equestria with Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk giving them a tour around her crystal castle introducing them to Princess Celestia and her friends Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Discord. The post-credits scene shows human Twilight spending time with Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Sunset Shimmer on the beach. Characters *Twilight Sparkle/Human Twilight *Spike *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Fluttershy *Sunset Shimmer *Discord *Twivine Sparkle: An evil clone of Twilight Sparkle created by Ra'Kash's dark magic to replace the original and she wants to help with The Dazzlings to battle with the Mane 7. *Ra'Kash (Scott McNeil): The main antagonist. He's a diabolical demon who once to rule equestria long ago until he was defeated by Star Swirl the Bearded. After defeated, he became a dark spirit, his remain manifested the Siren's gems as they feed on the ponies' negative energies, Ra'Kash was also absorbing it, regaining his strength for is rebirth. When the Dazzlings were defeated and their pendents were destroyed, he was and hopes of finding a way back to Equestria. In order to do that; he requires one more ailment.. Alicorn magic. He created Twivine Sparkle. He possessed Drill instructor Iron Will just to get him closer to Twilight and absorb her magic. He was ultimately destroyed the Magic of Friendship and the Dazzlings. *Adagio Dazzle: She was taken to Military, Ra'Kash needs her. In the end, She and the Dazzlings have been reformed after they helped Twilight defeat Ra'Kash and returned to equestria with Twilight and Spike. When she returned to equestria, She became a Unicorn instead of a Siren. *Aria Blaze: When she returned to equestria, She became a Pegasus instead of a Siren. *Sonata Dusk: When she returned to equestria, She became an Earth Pony instead of a Siren. *Drill Instructor Iron Will (Trevor Devall): Iron Will's human counterpart. He was being possessed. *Flash Sentry *Trixie Lulamoon Production In November 9, 2014 2 months after the release of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks and 1 month after the DVD and Blu-Ray release of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis slated that the third Equestria Girls film is currently in development. In November 20, 2014, Hasbro Studios confirmed that the third Equestria Girls film is released in June 20, 2016. In November 24, 2014, Hasbro Studios announced that characters where new to My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 ''are Twivine Sparkle, Drill Instructor Iron Will, Nefarios and previous antagonists such as Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk will re-appear in this movie. In November 27, 2014, The plot for ''My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 ''was announced that shows Twilight Sparkle returning to Canterlot High for their Summer Blowout to spend toime with her friends until she and Sunset Shimmer are both sent to for no reason Military School by the Dazzlings as an act of revenge and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike are on a adventure to rescue Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. In November 30, 2014, Hasbro Studios confirmed that the release date for the DVD and Blu-Ray of the third ''Equestria Girls ''film is August 23, 2016. In December, 4 2014, the release date is moved up to June 20, 2015 and for the DVD and Blu-Ray release is moved up to August 23, 2015. In January, 14 2015, The movie has been retitled as ''My Little Pony: ''Equestria Girls ''- ''The Great Escape From Military School'' Home media release Like My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks This film was released on DVD and Blu-Ray In August 23, 2015. Announced special features include a new featurette, and a all-new animated short film titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – The Mini Bow Tie of Doom ''(a parody of Dreamworks Animation's short film ''Megamind: The Button of Doom), a sing-along song, and, for the film's Blu-ray version, audio commentary on the film by writer Meghan McCarthy, director Jayson Thiessen, co-director Ishi Rudell, vice president of development at Hasbro Studios Michael Vogel, and Hasbro's executive director Brian Lenard. Songs Like in My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – Rainbow Rocks. the songs were composed by Daniel Ingram with lyric writing shared between Ingram and screenwriter Meghan McCarthy (expect Firework) *Intro Song - The cast *Perfect Day for Fun - The cast *We are Back! - The Dazzlings *We Trapped! - Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer *This Strange Military School - Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer *Under Our Spell (Remix Version) - The Dazzlings *Darkness Uprising - Ra'Kash *We Did It! - Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy * Firework - Katy Perry *Let The Battle Begin! - The Cast vs. Ra'Kash *Perfect Day for Fun (reprised w/h Dazzlings) *Shine Like Rainbows (Extended Version) - The cast *Say Yes (Bonus Song) - Pharrell Williams and Hans Zimmer *I Wanna Let You Be Free by Justin Timberlake *It's A Celebration Anthem by The Cast, Hans Zimmer Teaser Trailer transcript *''Hasbro Studios Presents'' *''The Dazzlings opens a door for Canterlot High'' *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer "Oh no! Not The Dazzlings again!" *Adagio Dazzle "Yes we are back!" *The Dazzlings "We Senting you both to Military School!" *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer "What??!!!!" *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer PINKIE PIE APPLEJACK RARITY FLUTTERSHY SPIKE RAINBOW DASH HELP US!!!!!!!! *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Now we're both trapped in Military School! *Rainbow Dash We need to save Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer from Military School *Spike Fluttershy Pinkie Pie Rarity Applejack We Agree *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer of breath *Iron Will You expect me to believe that maggot! *Iron Will I want 200 more push-ups from three or else!! *Twilight Sparkle We both cant do this any longer...... *Sunset Shimmer We both swear if we both do anymore push-ups our arms are going to fall off!!! *Iron Will Alright Girls! you asked for it! *''Drill Instructor Iron Will making Twilight Sparkle, Adagio and Sunset Shimmer eat manure!'' * Twilight Sparkle "There's something strange about that Drill Sargent, His eyes glowed red for a second ago." * "Once I've absorb that young girl's Alicorn magic, I will be unstoppable and Equestria will be mine!" *Spike Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. We saving you! *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer HELP US!!!!!! *Spike Rainbow Dash Fluttershy Rarity Pinkie Pie Applejack Dont worry! *Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer Thank you for saving our life! *Announcer My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - The Great Escape From Military School''. Coming to theaters June 20, 2015'' Trailer 2 transcript Nefarios's eyes appear on the screen *"I was the most powerful ruler of all Equestria. And all bowed to my Darkness until a foolish Wizard stood in my way". *Nefarios and Star-Swirl the Bearded fought and Nefarios was defeated *Nefarios' Spirit "Or that's what the old fool thought." Trivia * Iron Will was first appeared as human in this film. * Katy Perry's song "Firework" will appear in this film. Category:Movie Category:Movies